A Safe Place to Fall
by HanariaBlack
Summary: [Multichapter, AU, USA/UK] Otak Arthur yang terorganisir mulai memunculkan pertanyaan; 1. Kenapa pemuda Amerika itu ingin sekali Arthur duduk bersamanya? 2. Permintaan apa yang harus Arthur ajukan? 3. Ke mana hamburger yang tadi dipegang pemuda itu? Err, sepertinya pertanyaan ketiga ini tidak penting... RnR, da? :D


**a safe** **pl**a**ce to fall  
**_an __**alfred/arthur**__ multichapter  
_by- HanariaBlack

**#****1****—**

Arthur Kirkland menatap barang-barang pribadinya yang tercecer di jalanan berkerikil dalam kebisuan.

"...bayar telat, mengganggu, virus menjijikkan..." wanita tua yang menjadi penagih uang sewa mendongak dari pekerjaannya—membanting buku-buku literatur Arthur kasar ke bumi—dan mata abu-abunya seketika menajam. Wanita itu mengucap sumpah serapah yang ditujukan hanya untuk Arthur. "Hey! Kemari kau!"

Arthur menyipitkan mata hijaunya. _Sneakers_ hitam dengan garis-garis biru, merah, dan _shoelaces_ putih yang terkoyak menjejak jalanan, mendekat pada wanita tua yang masam wajahnya. "Ya, ma'am?"

"Jangan sok manis di depanku," cibir wanita tua itu beracun. "Kau bilang kau akan membayar tunggakanmu dua minggu yang lalu. Mana, Kirkland? Mana uangmu? Dasar penyewa tak tahu diri."

Arthur adalah mantan Punk jalanan. Ia pernah mewarnai rambutnya jadi biru elektrik atau abu-abu metalik, hidup dari usaha bawahan seperti mendistribusikan obat-obat psikotropika pada anak jalanan... Arthur pernah ikut tawuran. Tapi ucapan seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya selalu menohok hati Arthur.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati mau tetap membiarkanmu hidup di sini minggu lalu, Kirkland, _minggu lalu_!" wanita itu terus mengomel, kali ini membuang kardus mungil yang berisi barang pribadi Arthur. "Kau bisa mengaku masih berumur enam-belas tahun, tapi kau tak pernah memberi keuntungan padak—"

Arthur melihat isi kardus mungilnya yang pribadi berhamburan di jalanan. Kalung berbatu zamrud dari ibunya, cincin keturunan keluarga yang berharga, juga surat terakhir ibunya yang dilipat rapi dengan tali keemasan.

Arthur berjongkok, dan memungut seluruh harta terakhirnya dengan protektif. Ini pemberian ibu dan ayahnya, ini bagian dari hidupnya...

"Kau punya _perhiasan_ rupanya!" wanita tua berseru lantang dan marah. "Kau menyembunyikan perhiasan, dan kau tidak pernah membayar uang sewa tepat waktu?!"

"Aku _tidak_ mungkin menjualnya," desis Arthur, memegangi tiga hartanya yang tak ternilai di telapaknya erat.

"_Well_, _young man_, kau harus menukarnya untuk uang agar hutangmu lunas!"

Arthur benci wanita itu. Benci sekali, sampai rasanya ubun-ubunnya mendidih dibakar emosi. "Tidak bisa," balas Arthur kaku. "Ini milik orangtuaku."

"Mau bayar pakai apa, kau, Kirkland!" wanita tua itu menunjuk-nunjuk diri Arthur dengan telunjuknya yang bengkok. "Hutangmu menggunung! Kau bocah sialan!"

Arthur merasa wajahnya panas. Wanita tua egois. _Bloody sodding hell_. "Ambil barang-barangku," Arthur tak akan menyerahkan harta terakhirnya pada wanita itu. Apapun agar harta dari orangtuanya selamat dalam genggamannya. "Jual sampai hutangku lunas."

Wanita tua itu tampak masih mengincar bandul permata di kalung pemberian ibunya, lalu menatap jijik barang-barang Arthur yang berserakan, "Barang-barangmu yang seperti rongsokan?" wanita itu mengenyampingkan bola basket dengan kakinya, lalu melihat lukisan berbingkai hitam berukuran sedang yang dibuat paman Arthur. Ferdinand Kirkland—pelukis, sekaligus penggesek biola yang handal lima-puluh tahun lalu. "Oh, ini berharga juga."

Arthur merasa hatinya berat melihat lukisan Uncle Ferdy akan dijual. Tapi, biarlah. Suatu saat nanti, ketika Arthur sudah menjadi orang yang bisa membeli segalanya, ia akan memburu lukisan itu lagi. "Ambil," Arthur menyerahkan lukisan berupa potret seorang wanita berambut merah senja, yang dilatarbelakangi matahari tenggelam.

Wanita tua itu mengambil lukisannya, lalu vas bunga dan perangkat minum teh antiknya yang sudah wanita tua menyebalkan selundupkan di dapurnya, dan beberapa barang lagi, hingga tersisa lah satu tas menyedihkan yang berisi pakaian-pakaian kebesaran yang lusuh, dan buku-buku literatur Arthur.

Arthur pergi dari tempat laknat itu, menjinjing tas besarnya dengan mulut mengerut ke bawah, dan berencana untuk mencari flat di tanah Amerika ini.

Arhur bersumpah akan segera pulang ke London ketika ia punya uang nantinya.

* * *

**standard disclaimer applied**

"_This is going to sound crazy, but... form the moment I first set eyes on you, I haven't been able o stop thinking about you."  
_—**Leigh Fallon**, Carrier of the Mark

* * *

Arthur Kirkland berhenti menjinjing tasnya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman di tengah kota Wyoming.

Dua jam ia habiskan untuk berjalan tak henti, menjauh dari wanita tua yang mengusir Arthur dari _flat_ sewaannya, juga mencari _flat_ yang masih memiliki ruangan yang bersisa untuknya. Sepertinya ini hari sialnya... karena sampai detik ini, tidak ada satu flat-pun yang bisa ditempati olehnya.

Arthur menyandarkan punggungnya yang protes kelelahan, lalu menarik nafas panjang-panjang.

Kalau sedang diam beristirahat begini, pikirannya sering mundur ke masa lalu. Dimana adik lelakinya masih hidup... dimana ketiga kakak lelakinya masih rukun dan bersama-sama tinggal di London... dimana orangtuanya masih tersenyum menatap Arthur sepulang sekolah.

Arthur mengenyampingkan semua ingatan sensitif itu jauh-jauh. Ini tempat publik, jadi bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengingat memori pribadi yang hanya milik Arthur seorang.

Perutnya mulai butuh pasokan makanan. Ia baru ingat tadi pagi hanya menelan beberapa butir scone dan segelas chamomile. Ia melewatkan makan siang juga, karena sibuk mencari tempat tinggal di tanah Amerika ini. Yang bebas, yang padat, dan ramai. Juga para penduduk yang selalu memandang aneh aksen _British_-nya yang masih terlalu kental untuk ukuran penduduk-dari-Britania-yang-telah-menetap-di-Amerika-selama-empat-tahun. _Well_, Arthur benci bahasa orang sini. Mereka bicara terlalu cepat dan tidak sesopan orang di tempat kelahirannya.

_Empat tahun yang lalu, kau itu _Punk, kata batin Arthur seketika, di sela caci-makinya pada penduduk Amerika, _Makanya_ _kau pindah ke Amerika. Kau bilang sendiri bahwa migrasi ini agar kau bisa lepas dari seluruh tabiat Punk, bukan?_

Arthur mengutuk keputusan butanya dulu. Empat hari sebelum Arthur meninggalkan Britania, ayah Arthur kecelakaan. Tiga hari sebelum Arthur pergi, Peter, anak bungsu keluarga Kikland, mati karena penyakit turunan dari ayah. Dua hari sebelumnya, ibu Arthur meninggal karena penyakit jantung. Sehari sebelum ia pindah ke Amerika, Arthur berdebat hebat dengan tiga kakaknya.

Mungkin empat faktor itu yang membuat otaknya hancur—ditambah tekanan sebagai Punk profesional, Arthur harus melakukan pekerjaan yang akan membuat orangtuanya menangis darah dalam kubur—sehingga Arthur memilih Amerika untuk pelariannya.

Arthur bisa saja memilih Norwegia. Atau Belgia. Apapun, yang terpenting Arthur tidak menyeberangi samudra dan tetap di Eropa... tapi, mungkin negara Prancis dicoret, karena Arthur benci sekali dengan salah satu _classmate_-nya yang dari Prancis.

Ketika Arthur akan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang dibelinya di perjalanan dari dalam tasnya, ia nyaris melompat kaget melihat seorang pemuda pirang kacamata dengan hamburger di tangan, tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil menerawang Arthur.

"Hey," kata orang asing itu, suaranya santai dan tanpa beban—mendahului Arthur yang baru saja ingin membentak orang asing yang seenaknya itu. "Orang baru, ya?"

Arthur mengatur laju nafasnya. "Bukan," balas Arthur dingin. "Untuk apa kau duduk di sini?"

Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah gigitan besar di hamburger-nya, lalu bicara dengan mulut penuh, "Akwu Ahfed," kata si pemuda dengan sangat menjijikkan. Arthur bergidik ngeri melihat beberapa partikel kecil hamburger keluar dari mulutnya. _God_, orang yang tidak punya etika. Poin kebencian Arthur terhadap orang Amerika semakin meningkat saja. "Akwu biasa dwudwuk dwisini."

"_For bloody sake_, telan makananmu sebelum bicara," Arthur memperingatkan sambil mengernyit. Eww, Arthur bergidik jijik lagi mendengar bunyi makanan yang ditelan jelas di telinganya. "Aku benci Amerika," Arthur berbisik dengan gerutuan yang super pelan dan sekretif.

"Cara bicaramu aneh sekali," kata pemuda menjijikkan itu. "Darimana kau datang? Kanada? Australia?"

"_Britania Raya_," desis Arthur penuh penekanan. "Jawab pert—"

"Britania Raya?" wajah pemuda itu mengerut bingung. "Itu di... err... di bawah negara Amerika 'kan?"

Arthur ingin memukul pemuda itu dengan buku literatur seribu halamannya yang _hard_-_cover_. Arthur ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu. Arthur ingin sekali segera tinggal di sebuah _flat_.

"Eropa," Arthur mengoreksi, kehabisan nafas. Ia harus mengontrol emosinya di publik... "Nah, kenapa kau tidak pindah ke tempat lain saja, karena bangku ini sedang kutempat—"

"Oooh, aku tahu di mana Britania!" seru pemuda itu dengan antusias berlebih. "Yang pernah sama-sama Amerika di Perang Dunia 'kan? Iya 'kan? _Well_, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang dari Britania... aku kira tempat itu keren."

"London dan seluruh Britania Raya _memang_ keren," Arthur tersinggung pada penghinaan implisit pemuda Amerika itu. "Aku juga baru bertemu dengan orang setidak-beretika, tak berkarakter, dan berisik saat makan sepertimu. Kukira orang Amerika bisa sedikit lebih menyenangkan."

"Bahasamu seperti kakekku. Bilangnya etika melulu."

Arthur memerah karena emosinya naik. "Kau harus biasa berbahasa dengan baik dan benar. Bahasa mencerminkan bangsa, dan aku dengan bangganya mendeklarasikan bahwa Brit—"

"Aku nyaris tidak bisa mengerti setengah ucapanmu. Aku dengar gosip kalau _British_ itu bahasanya lebih merepotkan. Ternyata itu benar, ya..."

Arthur ingin sekali melancarkan sebuah tinjuan telak pada wajah sok tahu orang Amerika itu. "Lancang sekali kau," Arthur mengepalkan tinjunya, melirik pemuda kurang ajar yang bicaranya tak bisa dikontrol itu. "Saring ucapanmu, _git_."

"Untuk apa menyaring? Tidak ada saringan. Kau kira aku semacam transformer yang multifungsi dan canggih? Eh, ngomong-ngomong suka nonton Transformer?"

Arthur habis kesabaran. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya yang telah berantakan dari lahir, lalu bangkit dari bangkunya. "Cukup!" Arthur mencak-mencak, tangannya mengangkat tas dan alis tebal menukik marah. "Aku pergi dari tempat jahanam ini!"

Belum setengah meter Arthur menjauh, suara yang menyebalkan, ceria, dan penuh energi positif itu kembali terdengar. "Hey! Kembali!" aksen Amerika yang membuat Arthur mual-mual memanggilnya. Arthur berhenti melangkah, tapi tidak menoleh pada si pemanggil. "_Please_, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah-marah, tapi aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau bisa tidak mencak-mencak lagi!"

Arthur akhirnya menoleh setelah semenit penuh bersedekap, "Kau berjanji?" Arthur memastikan. Bisa saja si orang Amerika menipunya. "Kau akan melakukan apa pun?"

Si orang Amerika, atau Alfred, yang kelihatan bodoh karena bersuara keras padahal jarak mereka tidak sampai sepuluh meter, makin terlihat bodoh karena pemuda itu melambai-lambaikan lengannya heboh.

"Yeah!" pemuda Amerika itu makin berisik, membuat Arthur ingin menjauh lagi, tapi kalimat berikutnya membuat Arthur bimbang. "Kau harus kembali duduk bersamaku, dan aku akan mengabulkan apa pun yang kau mau!"

Otak Arthur yang terorganisir mulai memunculkan pertanyaan; 1. Kenapa pemuda Amerika itu ingin sekali Arthur duduk bersamanya? 2. Permintaan apa yang harus Arthur ajukan? 3. Ke mana hamburger yang tadi dipegang pemuda itu? Err, sepertinya pertanyaan ketiga ini tidak penting...

Arthur menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia minta dari pemuda Amerika itu. Ia ingin tempat tinggal, makanan layak, secangkir—atau empat cangkir—Earl Grey yang menyenangkan, istirahat...

Arthur menghela nafas berat. Kalau ia minta tempat tinggal pada pemuda itu, tidak ada jaminan bahwa pemuda itu tahu _flat_ kosong di sekitar sini... kalau Arthur ingin makanan dan minuman... ah.

"Oke," Arthur telah memutuskan. Mata biru pemuda itu semakin fokus pada Arthur. "Traktir aku makan, minum, dan _segalanya_, di sebuah restoran mahal."

Mulut si Amerika itu ternganga lebar. Arthur tertawa puas (dan bengis) dalam hati, "A-awkay," kata pemuda berkacamata itu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan Arthur melihat tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya. "Ah—ahaha, itu sih mudah, _hero_ sepertiku pasti bisa menanggung permintaanmu—bahkan permintaan stranger. Ahaha."

_Pahlawan?_ Arthur mendengus. _Dia bisa saja bilang dengan mudah mampu menanggung permintaanku... tapi, lihat saja, orang Amerika, _British_ juga bisa lebih menyebalkan_...

**oooooooooo**

Arthur memesan secangkir teh Earl Grey termahal yang dimiliki restoran ini—De Pierelle, _bloody french_, tidak ada resto yang kelihatan lebih mahal dibanding resto ini, jadi Arthur terpaksa memilihnya—juga tiga buah scone bersama treacle tart dan shortbread-nya. Arthur juga memesang sebotol sampanye, dan meminta penyanyi sewaan restoran ini menyanyikan lagu jazz pilihannya.

Pemuda Amerika—yang bernama Alfred Franklin Jones, memaksa Arthur untuk memanggilnya Alfred—itu diam seribu bahasa sejak Arthur selesai memesan makanan mewahnya, dan mata biru di balik kacamata itu menataap sekeliling dengan intens.

Arthur bahagia bisa membuat si pemuda cerewet itu bungkam, dan memutuskan untuk bertanya,

"Seseorang mencuri lidahmu?"

Alfred tampak tidak mendeteksi sarkasmenya. "Tidak, tidak ada maling di Amerika," kata Alfred. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Kau yang dari awal tampak seperti mau pindah rumah—bawa-bawa tas besar. _Somethin's wrong_?"

Arthur mengerutkan alisnya. Ia memang ingin minta sebuah alamat flat... tapi ia tidak mengira pemuda ini akan menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi duluan, "Untuk apa kau bertanya? _None of your business_."

"_Hero_ sepertiku bisa mengetahui apa yang salah. Aku tahu kau punya masalah. Kau bisa bercerita padaku... ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur membalas dingin, "Kau tidak usah mencampuri urusan—"

"Namamu seperti nama kerajaan. Erhm, begini, Artie—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu!"

"—aku adalah _hero_ pertama yang kau temui, aku yakin itu, dan lebih baik kau menceritakan segala keluh kesahmu. _Hero_ sepertiku pasti akan mencari cara untuk membantumu!"

Arthur berusaha lebih bersabar, di pikirannya penuh oleh kenikmatan seteguk Earl Grey yang sebentar lagi akan diantarkan. Arthur heran dengan _American idiot_ di depannya itu—apa tidak berbahaya mengumbar janji-janji di depan orang asing? Bodo amat. Kalau memang keinginan si Amerika itu untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya... Arthur dengan senang hati akan memberikan beberapa potong pemikirannya,

"Aku diusir dari _flat_-ku," Arthur memulai tanpa _preamble_, mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan desisan. "Aku kabur dari London bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku hidup sendiri. Aku bukan orang serba punya. Aku sejenis dengan gelandangan sialan yang—bedanya, aku ingin berubah dan memiliki uang, lalu akan pergi dari _this bloody States_. Aku tidak tahan dengan orang-orang semacam kalian; berisik, ramai, dan terlalu—_what should I bloody call this_?—blak-blakan. Aku tahu kalian, _Americans_, _freely expressing yourself_, tapi di Britania Raya, semuanya terlalu berbeda."

Pemuda berkacamata itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyembunyikan jutaan makna.

"Aku sudah empat tahun di sini," Arthur melipat lengannya, dan sesaat menyandarkan keningnya di lipatan itu, menghadap meja restoran dengan keinginan menangis yang lama terpendam. Arthur tidak tahu kenapa kontrol emosinya rusak hari ini. _God_. "Dan aku benar-benar tidak pernah merasa nyaman tinggal di sini. Ini bukan rumahku. Aku rindu London. Britania Raya. Aku rindu hujannya."

Arthur menghentikan ocehannya. Ia bisa kelepasan dan berakhir menangis frustasi di depan orang asing menyebalkan yang bernama Jones itu. Di bawah rasa malu dan frustasinya, Arthur heran kenapa ia bisa, dengan mudahnya, lepas kontrol di depan orang Amerika berkacamata itu. Biasanya, kewaspadaan Arthur meningkat lima kali lipat kalau berhadapan dengan orang asing. Tapi sekarang... ia malah nyaris menangis. Dan membanting meja.

Arthur menenangkan dirinya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lengan-lengannya yang diselubungi _plaid_ panjang cokelat pucat. Apa karena kelelahannya terhadap Amerika membuatnya hilang kendali? Apa karena kegalauannya mencari tempat tinggal baru membuatnya semakin stres?

Tapi, apa yang ia ucapkan di mulut itu membuat hatinya sedikit lebih lega.

"Arthur," suara pemuda yang terlalu dekat membuat Arthur ingin melompat dari tempat dan menjauh, tapi kakinya terpaku pada lantai marmer hitam. Perlahan, Arthur merasakan ada beban berat yang hangat mengalungi pundaknya. "Kurasa kau membuat pilihan yang benar."

Arthur bertahan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan, tapi ia penasaran pada maksud pemuda berkacamata yang kini duduk di sebelahnya (setelah menyeret bangku), maka ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk mendengus,

"Maksudmu?" Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang muda-mudi yang saling tersenyum di meja paling pojok. Arthur mengernyit jijik ketika pasangan itu mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Kau ingin bilang bahwa aku yang marah-marah tanpa sebab itu benar?" Arthur kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Alfred.

"Uhm, tidak juga sih, tapi kurasa itu benar juga," kata pemuda itu, masih merangkul bahu Arthur dengan lengan berjaket cokelat buluknya. "Maksudku, kau bicara pada orang yang benar. Kau baru saja mengeluarkan uneg-uneg pada aku, sang _hero_, dan... kau tahu? Aku akan membantumu melewati hal-hal yang kau sebutkan dengan, err, kurang jelas itu."

Arthur terdiam. "Kau benar-benar menganggap dirimu _hero_?"

Pemuda itu mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajah Arthur dengan cengiran lebar yang gigi-giginya bersinar, "Tepat sekali!" kata Amerika itu penuh semangat. "Dan aku akan menjadi astronot seusai kuliah."

Arthur tidak tahu apa hubungannya menjadi _hero_ dan astronot, tapi ia menyimpan kebingungan itu dalam hatinya. "Oh," respon Arthur lambat. "Kudengar tadi, kau... kurang mengerti dengan ucapanku yang—'uneg-uneg' itu?"

Alfred mengangguk, lalu menggeleng, lalu bimbang, "Ya, bukan, maksudku itu... err, kau bicara sangat cepat sekali dan cara bicaramu sangat asing. Aku tahu itu _English_, tapi... pengejaanmu beda. Aku jadi sulit mencernanya. Yah, biarpun begitu, aku dan insting _hero_-ku tetap berkerja dan berniat membantumu!"

Arthur mendengus menahan tawa mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Pasti, saat ia marah-marah tadi, aksen _Cockney_ yang turun-temurun dan mengalir deras di darah Arthur menggantikan _Queen English_-nya yang beradab...

"Aku minta maaf kalau ucapanku tadi membuatmu bingung," Arthur berusaha berkata sopan. Setidaknya, pemuda itu telah membuat Arthur buka mulut mengeluarkan sedikit uneg-uneg dan membuat Arthur lega karenanya. "Tapi, apa kau serius—benar-benar serius—dalam hal... ingin membantuku?"

"Pasti!" Alfred menyahut tanpa jeda, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya seperti sebuah janji. "Aku punya banyak uang di dompetku. Aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantumu!"

"Ha," Arthur memutar mata hijaunya, tapi nada bicaranya terhibur. "Uang tidak bisa membeli segalanya, _git_."

"Bisa, Artie," Arthur berdesis mengancam, tapi Alfred malah tertawa semakin keras. Bunyinya lantang, dan membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah mereka. Arthur menarik tas tentengnya yang besar ke atas meja, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. "Kalau kau tidak punya uang, mau punya apaan, Artie?"

"Kau tidak bisa membeli cinta," gerutu Arthur rendah, menjauhkan mulutnya dari tas agar bisa bicara jelas pada pemuda idiot yang dipaksa menraktir Arthur karena janjinya sendiri. "Kau tidak bisa membeli keluarga."

"Yeah, kau _sedikit_ benar, tapi sebagai _hero_, uang itu kebutuhan utama," Alfred bersikeras, tampak tidak bisa menerima bahwa ucapan itu bukan _sedikit_ benar, melainkan _seluruhnya_ benar. "Kalau kau tidak punya uang, dengan cara apa kau bisa membantu kaum bawahan?"

"Alfred," untuk pertama kalinya, Arthur menyebut nama pemuda itu dengan verbal. Biarpun mengucapkannya sebagai gerutuan kesal, Arthur bisa merasakan bahwa nama itu asing baginya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Arthur bicara pada seseorang yang bernama Alfred. "Menjadi—'_hero'_, seperti katamu—bukan hanya tentang membantu seseorang dengan uang."

Kali ini, Alfred tidak nyengir atau tertawa. Dia malah tampak serius. Dan mata birunya seakan membuat Arthur membeku.

"Tidak, _hero_ itu membantu orang-orang yang ke_susah_an," kata Alfred, tampak sama sekali tidak bercanda. "Pemikiranmu salah."

_Kau yang otaknya rusak!_ Arthur memaki dalam hati. Ya sudahlah, untuk apa juga dia berdebat dengan orang bodoh? "_Don't care_," gumam Arthur. _Yang penting aku dapat makan di sini_.

Wajah Alfred mencerah lagi, dan ekspresi agak bodohnya kembali melekat di wajahnya. "Yokay," kata Alfred, biru matanya ceria kembali. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang _hero_, apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu? Kau bisa meminta apa saja, karena bertemu dengan _hero_ yang _awesome_ sepertiku ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka."

"Oh," Arthur berpikir lagi. Apa yang harus dimintanya dari Alfred secara percuma? "Err..."

"Ayolaaah~ tidak perlu malu-malu, Artie~," Alfred ber-_sing-song_.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu," protes Arthur, lalu sebuah ide muncul di otaknya, ide yang sedari tadi menggelitik benaknya. "Aku butuh _flat_. Tempat tinggal. Apa kau punya sebuah peta atau... kenalan yang memperbolehkan aku hidup percuma di sana?"

"'_Flat'_? Kau butuh tempat tinggal yang datar?" tanya Alfred bingung.

Arthur lupa akan perbedaan _English_ Alfred dan dirinya. "Maksudku, _apartment_," Arthur menggunakan _vocab_ _American_ yang terasa asing di lidahnya. Biarpun empat tahun di tanah Amerika, Arthur menggunakan _English American_ seminim mungkin, di kondisi seterjepit mungkin. "Kau punya kenalan yang akan memperbolehkanku... tinggal cuma-cuma di fl—_apartment_ mereka?" ulang Arthur.

"Ooooh," Alfred mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Punya. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja bersamaku?"

Wajah Arthur merona merah, "_P-pardon_?" Arthur terbata. Apa maksud orang ini?! Baru bertemu sudah main mengajak—

"Yeah, di rumahku saja," Alfred mengangkat ibu jarinya dalam pose sok keren, dan Arthur merasa wajahnya makin panas. "Aku punya beberapa rumah yang kuberikan pada gelandangan—ups, maksudku, orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan sepertimu."

Arthur jadi heran. Orang di depannya memakai jaket cokelat yang kelihatan lusuh, dengan nomor 50 besar di punggungnya, dan celana yang dikenakannya hanya sebuah _jeans_ yang kelihatan sudah lama dipakai... kenapa bisa Alfred memiliki banyak uang? Dan... bukankah tadi pemuda Amerika ini kelihatan susah sebelum menyetujui permintaan Arthur untuk makan di resto mahal? "Oh," Arthur mengangguk hati-hati, menerima bantuan Alfred. "Terima kasih, kalau begitu..."

"Ahaha!" Alfred tertawa keras lagi, lalu meraih telapak Arthur, dan menggenggam erat-erat jemarinya dengan jemari-jemari yang lebih besar. "Akhirnya, kau bilang terima kasih juga padaku!"

Wajah Arthur terasa menghangat lagi. Tangan Alfred yang memeluk jemarinya lebih besar dan kuat, lebih gelap dan lebih hangat. Tangan pucat Arthur seakan jauh lebih kecil dari yang biasanya.

"A-ap—apa kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa aku bukan orang yang sopan?" Arthur merasa tubuhnya ingin tenggelam ke dalam bumi. Rasa malu mendadak sebesar raksasa di ruang emosinya yang sempit. Arthur berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Alfred, tapi gagal. Ia menarik lagi. "_Bloody hell_, lepaskan tanganku!"

"_Gawd_, Artie, aku hanya memegang tanganmu dan kau sudah panik begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku mencium bibirmu? Bisa-bisa kau pingsan di tempat," Alfred tertawa, lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Arthur. "Aku tidak tahu kau sangat nge-_fans_ padaku. _Anyhoo_, tanganmu kecil sekali. Dan sangat lembut. Apa kau menggunakan _lotion_—"

"Tidak ada _lotion_ atau hal yang berbunyi seperti 'aku-nge-fans-pada-mahluk-hero-jejadian-sepertimu!'" Arthur meledak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya merasa sangat malu. Atau ingin menyembunyikan diri ke dalam lubang sumur. "Mulutmu sangat mengganggu."

"Tapi aku mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya. _Hero_ tidak berbohong, ingat?" Alfred membusungkan dadanya, dan menatap Arthur penuh kebanggan.

"Terserah," Arthur bergumam, konsentrasinya masih buyar akibat ucapan Alfred yang ngasal itu. Mata hiijaunya beredar ke sekeliling, dan ia menangkap seorang pelayan dengan nampan berisi pesanannya berjalan mendekat ke mejanya dan Alfred. "Pesanan akan sampai," kata Arthur pada dirinya sendiri, merasa lapar lagi, dan melupakan konversasi sebelumnya yang memalukan.

"Hahaha, aku menunggu hamburger _large-size_-ku dataaaang~!"

Arthur mengernyit jijik. Bukankah orang itu telah memakan hamburger sebelumnya? "Kenapa kau memesan makanan sampah itu di restoran mahal begini?"

Alfred tertawa lagi, "Jangan marah-marah, Artie, nanti mukamu keriput, loh," Alfred mengingatkan, dan ia menghindar dari tangan Arthur yang berusaha meninju bahunya. "Tenang, tenang, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahku."

Wajah Arthur sewarna dengan kulit apel merah matang lagi. Ketika mulutnya siap melancarkan kata-kata penuh warna, pelayan bersetelan elegan yang dilihatnya tadi menurunkan pesanannya dari nampan ke meja beralaskan taplak berwarna karamel, membuat Arthur memfokuskan perhatiannya pada makanan-makanan yang akan memanjakan perutnya, dan sekali lagi, karena perutnya berisik, Arthur melupakan perbincangannya dengan Alfred sebelumnya.

* * *

_**T**__o __**b**__e __**C**__ontinued?_

* * *

**Hana's footnote::** H-hajimemash'te semua penghuni FHI... #bowsrepeatedly Hana author ijo di fandom ini... the first Hetalia and USUK fic ever. Semoga fic Hana ga terlalu cheesy (dan typoful) yaah. **:')** setting-nya memang di Wyoming, States. Tapi detail-nya Wyoming ini fiksi. Hana ga bisa ngusung fic dengan setting canon... karena takutnya plot malah jadi berantakan **._.a** untuk genre humour... sekarang belum kerasa yah humour-nya? Tenang, chapter ini kan masih intro #alesan untuk senpai-senpai di sini, Hana minta bantuannya ya. Fic ini original dari otak Hana, I solemnly swear. Oh ya, kalo ada yang mau review untuk komentar sedikit, Hana bakal berterima kasih sangad, hehe. Reviews always keep my fingers rock! Kalo pembaca pengen fic ini dilanjut, silakan kasih tau Hana via review **;) Terima kasih buat waktunya membaca!**

_Fifth of October, 2012.  
_Peyukcium,

**-Hana.**


End file.
